


Google It

by Hazzalovescarrots



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Google AU, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Riding, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Harry, Vibrators, a little dirty talk never hurt anyone, a lot of kissing as well, a tad bit of exhibitionism, god there is a lot of it, slight spanking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzalovescarrots/pseuds/Hazzalovescarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are interns at Google. They've been deprived of sex for just about five months (cue smut yay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Google It

**Author's Note:**

> (smuttiest thing I've ever written s2g fuckin hell)  
> This is in celebration for reaching my next hundred followers on Tumblr so thanks to those who follow me!!! Much love xx

 

“Shit, Harry.”

   The boy moans as he rocks up into his touch. He tangles his fingers in Harry’s curls and yanks on them roughly, making him toss his head back with a slight growl.

   “You have to be quiet,” Harry whispers, voice raspy and deep as Louis sucks marks into his neck. He grabs handfuls of his bum and squeezes, hard enough to make Louis gasp and rock his hips. “I don’t know when the boys are coming back. Come on, Lou, you can be good for me.”

   The two boys are currently on the couch in Harry’s temporary flat. Louis is lying on his back, legs wrapped around Harry’s waist as the boy grinds down on him filthily. Since the internship trials take up most of their days, sex is pretty much off the table for them. They have to choose their time wisely since they both live in separate flats, with separate sets of flatmates who don’t appreciate their noises.

   Harry’s mates have all gone out for dinner so the two have the place to themselves. Louis runs his hands over Harry’s bare shoulders and breathes heavily as they continue to circle their hips against one another. They grunt into each other’s mouths, gripping each other roughly, desperate for release. They haven’t had sex in three weeks and they are extremely frustrated. Louis has to endure watching Harry spread his long fingers over a keyboard and tap a whiteboard pen to his plump lips while he figures out a foot long equation. Harry has to go through seeing Louis fold his fricking flexible legs into a chair and bend over to pick up files from the lower cabinets. It’s torture, really.

   “Haz, please,” Louis moans against his lips, gasping as he claws at Harry’s sides, lifting his pelvis rhythmically to the sound of the bass from the floor below. He closes his teeth around the taller boy’s lower lip and pulls back, until Harry shudders and reaches up to pinch Louis’ nipple in retaliation. Louis cries out into his shoulder, digging his fingers in and moans brokenly as he feels the hot length of Harry through his pants. He is 100 % done with the teasing Harry is doing by slowly dragging the hard bases of their cocks together in circles. “I need-”

   “Oi, Hazzeh!” A rough voice is heard from the door and then a loud, surprised yell. “Ey, cover yourselves up, would you?”

   Louis scrambles for a blanket to cover up his lower half, even though he still has his boxers on. It’s Harry that is completely naked. But of course, him being Harry, he isn’t exactly ashamed of being fully nude. He sleeps that way. But Louis still attempts to cover him since he is actually fully hard now and he doesn’t like others looking at him, even if he knows that Niall is straight.

   Harry groans, burying his face in Louis’ shoulder, mumbling about never having alone time. “Just close your eyes, you moron. It’s your fault for having interrupted us.”

   Louis rubs his temple and snatches a jumper hanging over the back of the couch and his sweats from the floor. He pulls them both on, realizing that the jumper is actually Harry’s and goes past his thighs.

   “It’s alright,” He says. “I have a study session with Zayn, Luke and Calum, anyways. I’ll see you soon, right?”

   Harry nods, wrapping a blanket around his waist and Louis wants to cry at the way Harry’s cock is making a pretty big bulge at the front. He just swallows hard and presses a lingering kiss to his lips and grabs his bag off of the floor. He doesn’t leave without having punched Niall and Liam in the arm first.

***

Louis has been having wet dreams.

   He wakes up to sticky pants and flushed skin. He dreams about Harry and his long, nimble and talented fingers stretching him out and teasing him with vibrating toys and fucking him roughly against walls and on tables. It gets to the point where the boys force him to sleep on the couch in the living room because of how much noise he makes in his sleep. In the mornings, he has to take a shower and jerk off while having two fingers pressed inside him, but it isn’t enough. It’s not Harry.

   Every time he sees Harry across the room, he is reminded of his dreams and has to close his eyes and think of Calum’s naked butt in the kitchen or Luke’s socks draped over a lamp or Zayn’s toothbrush lying under the living room table. It usually helps but honestly, the thought of Calum’s bum doesn’t do much to calm him down. Suffice to say, he’s had a few dreams where Harry and him aren’t the only ones there.

   Now, he sits with his friends as the program leader is up at the front holding some sort of lame speech about how this will be the hardest time of their lives. Yeah, Louis already knows that. He’s been without sex for five weeks now.

   Harry and his flatmates are sitting on the other side, looking bored out of their minds, while the whole group of people play “Red paddle, green paddle” which no one really seems interested in. Louis can’t stop staring at the way the muscles in Harry’s arm clench when he crosses them, thinking that the boy could easily hold him up against a wall as he roughly pounds into-    

   _Oh, for God’s sake, Tommo, get it together_ , he thinks. He shakes himself out of it, breathes in deep and cracks his knuckles. He will get through this internship and he will win.

   Teams are made and Louis ends up with Calum, Luke, Harry, Liam and a kid named Ashton, who is really tall and has big hands and drums on everything he can reach. They have their huddle talk and Louis really likes these boys, though Liam can get kind of a big head sometimes and Louis complains.

   “Oh, get off your high horse, Liam,” He comments, as the boy tries to take on all responsibility. “Everyone on this team are just as good as you are, or we wouldn’t have made it this far.”

   Harry sits as far away from him as possible and Louis can’t decide if it’s a bad or good thing. At least now, they’ll keep their hands off each other, but they do send the occasional sultry, lustful glance and it makes Louis all hot and bothered. They keep themselves in check most of the time, though when they pass each other, Harry goes for his bum and Louis goes for the curls. Then, Liam scolds them and they get back to work.

   At one point during a test, someone high-jacks the speakers and blasts ‘Talk dirty to me’ by Jason Derulo. Every team starts dancing to it, miming to it with grins on their faces. Niall climbs up onto one of the desks, two others joining him as he attempts to twerk in front of the program leader, which Harry and Louis burst out laughing at. Ashton starts drumming his fingers against the table-top and Calum wiggles around, shaking his bum and pretending to grind up on Luke. Liam shoulder-pops his way through the assist leader team of Lou Teasdale, Mark Jarvis, Sandy Beales and Josh Devine. Zayn jumps up on Michael’s back and waves his hands around. Harry drapes himself over Louis’ back and whispers _talk dirty to_ _me_ lowly in his ear before flying away on those long legs and kicking around wildly, making Louis laugh loudly.

   “Alright, teams,” The program leader, Paul, says. “Now, it’s time for the communication unit. You will be controlling the Google help lines and assisting the ones calling. The thing is, you can’t let anyone try to delete their account. You have to be reasonable and act caring, but not give anything away for free. Understand?”

   All the teams nod in agreement, most of them nervously, but Louis confidently. He has the social thing down. He has this air about him that just exudes happiness and sunshine basically.    

   “Get to work, then,” Paul says, eyebrows raised. He and the assist leader team start walking around the platform to see over the progress. Liam claps his hands together as the other teams start chattering away.

   “Okay, Calum, Louis and Ashton you take this one. Harry, Luke and I will stand by and guide you if necessary.”

   “Hey, why don’t I get to talk to people?” Harry protests. Liam rolls his eyes.

   “If anybody starts yelling at you, you’re the one most likely to cry,” he says and Harry freezes for a moment with his chin high up in the air, but then nods, shrugging. Luke opens his mouth after tugging on his lip ring and Liam holds his hand up. “You can’t do it, because you crack under pressure. And when people talk to you, you sort of zone out and act like a zombie for a while. And I won’t do it, because I don’t really like handling people, so I’m giving you the honour.”

   Louis scrunches his face up, sticking his tongue out at Liam behind his back, making Calum snicker.

   “We’re leaving you to it, then,” Paul says at the front, gesturing to the line of phones at the desks. “Good luck.”

***

“That fucking sucked,” Ashton says as he slumps in one of the sofas in the lounge room. The other boys agree tiredly, Calum and Luke sluggishly collapsing on top of beanbags, Liam sitting down next to Ashton and tossing his arm over his eyes while Harry seats himself below the sofa, back resting against the edge, shoulder nudging Ashton’s leg. Louis follows, setting himself between Harry’s legs and leaning back.

   Their team had been leading the unit, helping the most people easily, with far more charm and wit than any other, but then some other bunch of complete jackasses won with one single person. It isn’t fair. The boys had outshone the others brilliantly and then just by one single person, a team of nitwits just stole their win.

   Harry winds his arms around Louis’ waist and buries his face in his neck. He tries to ignore how good he smells and how their bodies fit together perfectly and the fact that Harry’s hands practically cover the entire span of the boy’s waistline. He can see the slight frown lines between Louis’ eyebrows and he reaches up to smooth them out with his thumb.

   “You did great,” He murmurs in his ear. “It wasn’t your fault. Stop worrying.”

   Louis lets his head drop back against Harry’s chest and covers his hands with his own, lacing their fingers together. Harry kisses his temple and tightens his thighs around the boy’s hips, clinging around him like a big koala. Louis chuckles and closes his eyes.

   “Alright, boys,” Liam starts and Harry can almost _feel_ Louis’ eyeroll. “Today just proved that we need to work harder. We need to attack every unit viciously and-”

   “Shut up!” the rest of the boys all groan simultaneously and then they laugh. Liam sticks his tongue out at them and throws a pillow in Calum’s face before laughing himself.

   “Okay fine,” Liam says. “But, this unit is the first we ever will lose. We’ve won three so far and the rest of them we will win, too. We will get this internship. Are you with me?”  

   Louis looks at Liam with newfound appreciation and gives a small smile. He squeezes Harry’s hands and nods firmly. “Yeah, I’m in.”

   The others repeat the same thing, grins on their faces. Harry rests his chin on Louis’ head while Calum and Luke start wrestling and Ashton and Liam talk strategy. Slowly, as Louis begins to move around in his arms, Harry hardens against his back. He prays that Louis won’t notice, but the boy freezes after a while with a slight intake of breath. He tests moving around a bit more and when Harry huffs out in his ear, he raises his eyebrows.

   “Harry-” Louis whispers, but the boy interrupts him.

   “I need you,” He mutters roughly near his ear, clamping his hands harder around Louis’ waist and pressing his hips forward, grinding against his back. He nips at his earlobe, tugging on it.

   “Guys, seriously,” Ashton exclaims. “Do your dirty business somewhere else.”

   Harry growls lowly but loosens his grip on Louis’ waist and backs away. Louis frowns at the loss of contact, but bites his lip. Harry throws a blanket over his lap to hide his erection and coughs awkwardly into the crook of his arm.

***

The days after that are packed with challenges and units for the team to win, which they do, but it’s taking more and more of Harry and Louis’ alone time together. Harry finds himself taking longer showers and throwing away more tissues than usual as Louis has to dig out his bag of toys. He never knew he’d meet anybody on the Google internship program, much less a tall, curly-headed, green-eyed, tattooed, muscular boy. So, almost every night, he locks himself in the bathroom, fills up the tub and get himself off in the steaming water, by fucking himself deep with his dildo, moaning Harry’s name into his closed fist.

   Eventually, Louis is fed up. It’s been almost two months and he needs the feel of Harry’s hands on his skin, so as soon as they’ve finished a task, he drags him to the closest empty room, which turns out to be some sort of office and shoves him against the wall. He attacks his mouth with his own, hands travelling up from his waist to twine into the boy’s curls and scratch at his neck. Harry hadn’t seen it coming but quickly catches on and wraps his arms around Louis’ hips, pulling him closer. Louis sighs out in relief against Harry’s lips as their bodies mold together. He slots one leg between Harry’s and circles his hips upward, reveling in the way he grunts into his mouth. He slips his hands underneath Harry’s shirt and rucks it up above his shoulder blades, pressing his fingers into his firm skin. Louis fists the boy’s hair as Harry bends to attach his lips to his neck. The taller boy’s long, nimble fingers reach down to fumble with the buttons of Louis’ shirt.  

   “I’ve missed you,” Louis says as he is backed into the desk, edge nudging the small of his back. Harry hums, unbuttoning his shirt fully and attacking his collarbones, making Louis draw in a sharp breath.

   “I know,” Harry mumbles against his hot skin. “Me too. I can’t get you out of my head.”

   Harry hoists Louis up on the desk, grabbing hold of his thighs. He noses down his throat, licking over the junction between his shoulder and neck. He latches onto one of Louis’ nipples, causing the boy to squirm with pleasure.

   “Ooh, sensitive,” Harry teases and Louis smacks him over the head before tugging roughly on his curls, something that only seems to rile him up more.

   “I think about you all the time. I think about touching you everywhere,” Harry says and presses his palms over his hips to keep him from moving too much as he bites and laves over those pretty pink nubs, which are now turning a faint red. “I look at your lips and think of how good they would look on my cock. I see your hair and think of how I’d tangle my fingers in it and hold you down as I fuck you into the mattress. I’d fill you up so good, Lou. I want to wreck you. I want to bend you over and watch you take me so well. I want to make your muscles _ache_.”

   “Holy hell,” Louis mumbles, exasperated as he tosses his head back. He throws his legs around his waist, pulling him in closer. Harry lets out a low growl against his throat, sets his hands low on Louis’ back and grinds into him. They both pant heavily and it’s the only noise that can be heard, beside Louis’ light moans.  

   “Want you,” Louis mumbles. “So much. Please.”

   Harry grunts in agreement and reaches to wrap a hand around Louis’ neck, tugging him in for a hot and loud kiss. The boy responds by clawing at his shoulders and pushing the heels of his feet into the small of his back. Louis gathers the fabric of his t-shirt in his fists and drags it up for Harry to take off. The shirt is dropped to the floor and the boys crash against one another again, hands roaming, lips catching and breath stuttering.

   “Oh for God’s sake! Can’t you take your business somewhere else?”

   The two boys scramble for their shirts as Liam stands there with his arms crossed in disapproval. Harry tugs his over his head easily and helps Louis with the buttons on his, placing a hand on his cheek before glaring at Liam.    

   “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Louis mutters, flicking his fringe with an annoyed expression while straightening his collar.

   “Please,” Liam scoffs. “You have plenty of time to do that during the weekend.”

   Harry huffs, incredulous. “Are you serious? We’ve been working our butts off every day because you keep pushing mathematic formulas and codes and whatnot at us, so we never find any time. I’m practically turning blue down there so don’t give me any of that crap.”

   Louis sets a hand on his arm, lower lip between his teeth as if to refrain from laughing. Harry rolls his eyes.

   “I have been without sex for three months and I’m doing perfectly fine,” Liam says, haughtily and Harry scrunches his nose up, while Louis mumbles something like, “no wonder you’re so stuck up. You need to get laid”.

   “I’m calling in an emergency meeting,” Liam says and the two other boys frown in confusion. “The next unit is tomorrow and it is the last. After that, the judges make the final cut.”

   Harry sighs as he helps Louis tuck his shirt in at the back and brushes his shoulders off, waiting until Liam turns around to press a kiss to his head. “We’ll finish this later.” And with a squeeze of his bum, he winks and knocks his shoulder playfully against Liam’s on the way out, leaving Louis with his breath unsettled and hair askew.

 

The meeting turns out to be something of a pep-talk, but Liam isn’t the best motivator. He just rabbles up facts about weaknesses in the other teams and Louis doesn’t personally like that since he has friends on those teams. He just bumps elbows with Calum and raises his eyebrows, sticking his tongue out, making the boy snicker and the corners of his eyes crinkle fondly. Louis smiles as the Australian boy sets an arm behind him on the coach, relaxing into his seat. He doesn’t feel comfortable, though, when he sees Harry’s gaze stuck on the way Calum’s forearm is brushing the back of Louis’ neck, green eyes lit up with cold, hard jealousy. Louis rolls his eyes and settles against Calum’s side, smirking to himself.

   “Look, guys, I have said this before and I’m going to say it again,” Liam says firmly and Louis makes faces, mouthing off at him behind his back, copying Liam. “We need to attack this unit viciously and with determination if we are to win.” Calum hides his laugh in his closed fist, resting his forehead to Louis’ jaw. Ashton grins, tapping the inside of his own thigh with his fingertips, along to a beat none of the others can hear.

   “Liam, will you just sit down and relax?” Louis asks and pats the spot next to him. Across the room, where Harry is sitting, a small huff can be heard. Liam sets his hands on his hips stubbornly but when Louis softens his gaze a bit at him and expels a quick breath and slumps down. Calum pats his neck and then retracts his arm so it hangs over Louis’ one shoulder. “Look we’ve all been trying our hardest for months now. So have you. But we only have one unit left and I think we should enjoy it as much as we can. If we don’t get in, this might be the last time we see each other.”

   The boys hum in agreement and Liam’s body slackens. Louis smiles and nudges their sides together. A smile begins to spread across Liam’s lips and he nods his head a bit. “Alright fine.”

   “Now, let’s crush this last one,” Louis grins. “Come on, lads!”

***

The celebratory dinner for the winners takes place in some fancy restaurant just outside of the Google campus. And the winners just happen to be Harry, Liam, Ashton, Calum, Louis and Luke.

   When they had found out they are winners, they had been in shock first, but then Liam had jumped up and called out in joy. He had fired fake-guns in the air, like some cowboy and giddily hip-checked Nathan, a boy from a rivaling team, in the shoulder and that had been that. Harry and Louis had shared fond smiles and hugged but kept the kissing for later.

   The dinner goes by so slowly; too slowly for Harry’s taste. He has been teased by Louis all night, watching the boy place a thick grilled sausage in his mouth and hallow his cheeks and at dessert he wipes a blob of vanilla pudding off his chin with his thumb and sticks it between his lips, sucking it clean. Harry is clenching his fists into the cloth of his napkin, seeing how what Louis is doing is not only frustrating him, but Calum and Luke as well. He smacks Calum’s thigh and flicks Luke’s ear with a firm expression. They complain, but Harry sends them a grimace and they shut up.

   Paul stands up from his seat and holds his speech. He doesn’t sound so enthusiastic, but the boys know he’s happy to have recruited a good bunch of guys. They see Lou, Mark, Sandy and Josh roll their eyes when they hear Paul take the credit for their accomplishments and the boys all scoff.

   After a few hours, Louis straightens his suit and excuses himself. Liam rolls his eyes and leans over Luke to nudges at Harry, who is painstakingly obvious as he gazes longingly after the boy.

   “Oi,” He hisses, shoving at Harry a little more. When he gets his attention, he raises an eyebrow. “Niall, Ash and I are thinking of going out tonight, to some club.”    

   Harry shrugs. “Okay.”

   “Haz,” Liam says, like he’s supposed to be understanding something obvious. “The flat will be empty.”

   Luke laughs when the curly-headed boy’s eyes widen comically. He excuses himself and follows Louis’ path to the bathroom. The boy is standing by the mirror, washing his hands, fringe hanging down in front of his face. Harry doesn’t hesitate; he stomps up and twirls Louis around, crushing their lips together. He revels in the slight gasp the boy makes against his lips and aligns their bodies fully. They break apart, a little out of breath.

   “We got the flat,” Harry rasps. Louis looks confused, so he continues, gripping his waist. “Liam and Niall won’t be there, Lou. We’re gonna be _alone_.”

   Realization seems to dawn on Louis and he smiles smugly. “Then, what are we waiting for?”

   They make their way towards the door, saying goodbye to everyone else and wishing them a good night. They giggle a bit on the way, the wine getting into their systems. They hail a cab and try to refrain from making out while they’re inside, but it doesn’t work very well as Harry is now basically atop Louis.

   The cab driver clears her throat and raises her eyebrows. Louis laughs into Harry’s shoulder as the boy throws money to the front seat.

   “Cheers, love,” He says, following his boyfriend out of the car and quickly being tucked into his side. They make it into the elevator and then, Louis’ mouth is on Harry’s neck, sucking bruises into his skin. Louis loves his neck. It’s a pale white surface for him to mark up how he wants and with standing out veins for him to suck on. Harry moans, cradling his head. He sure hopes the guy looking at elevator footage is getting a kick out of this.

   Louis stays plastered to his side as he attempts to open the door clumsily. He shoulders his way inside, grabbing at Louis’ waist and pulling him into the bedroom, not paying attention to which bed they land on. He gets his own kit off and makes quick work of the buttons on the shorter boy’s shirt while he simultaneously yanks his trousers down. He brushes his fingers lightly over Louis’ dusty pink nipples. Louis gasps.

   “You’re really that sensitive?” Harry asks, smirking as he shivers and bucks his hips when he grazes his nails over the tips. He does it repeatedly and sees the outline of Louis’ cock twitch each time.

   An idea pops into his head. He bites his lip, grinning and pushes the shorter boy roughly down on the bed, causing him to huff out. Harry strips him of his trousers, leaving him in only his tented boxers. He gets up on the bed on his knees, getting between Louis’ legs and pushing his button-up shirt over his shoulders and off, tossing that to the floor. He drags his hands slowly up Louis’ abdomen, up to his pretty nipples and rolls them slightly between his thumb and forefinger. Louis gasps and his eyes close. Harry grins and sets his crotch firmly against his and grinds down hard. He bends over and takes a nipple into his mouth, holding Louis’ hipbones into place so he doesn’t squirm too much. L throws and arm over his forehead and tangles the fingers of his other hand into Harry’s hair, twisting the curls. Harry hums and the vibrations against Louis’ tightened little nub makes him moan loudly. He places one firm lick to it before moving over to the other one, which he immediately starts nibbling, biting and laving over. Louis lets out a choked sob and his fists clench in Harry’s hair.

   “Shit, I’m close,” His voice sounds so wrecked and it makes Harry grip his sides more firmly, holding him down as he sucks roughly on his nipple and rocks his hips faster, rolling them down into his. “Oh, fuck.”

   They both cry out as they come, a wet spot forming on the front of Louis’ boxers. Stripes of cum paint Louis’ abdomen and it makes Harry grin. That just took the edge off; Harry isn’t done with him yet. He grins triumphantly and releases Louis’ nipple after kissing it gently.

   Louis’ hair is spread out around his head like a caramel brown halo. His skin is flushed all the way down to his collarbones and glistens with a faint sheen of sweat. His hardened nips are a deep cherry red and Louis can feel them pulsing with the blood that had rushed to them so quickly under Harry’s attention. He feels soft touches run over his arms and neck.

   “I hear you have toys,” Harry mumbles.

   “Yes,” Louis whispers and reaches up to trace his thumb over Harry’s lips but the boy isn’t having any of it. He grabs hold of his wrist and pushes it down to the bed.

   “Do you want to know who I heard it from?” He growls and Louis whimpers. “ _Calum_. How did he know about that, huh?”

   Louis is rapidly hardening as Harry keeps a firm pressure against it, teasing him.

   “He caught me,” He finally answers. “In my bed, with my toys.”

   “Did he do anything about it?”

   “No, he just screamed and covered his eyes. He peeked, though. He thought he was being discreet, but he wasn’t.” Louis wants to tease him now. He knows how possessive he gets and he feels like riling him up. He can tell it’s working when Harry’s hands tighten on his sides.

   “That fucking bastard. I’m gonna get him-”

   “Haz,” Louis whines, writhing against the pressure on his cock. Harry scrunches his nose up, yanks Louis’ boxers off of him and shoves his arms under his waist, flipping them both over. Their bodies are pressed tightly together, every part of them aligned and rubbing up against one another. Louis spreads his legs to straddle Harry and the boy under him groans, reaching up to smooth his hands over Louis’ bum and massaging it. Louis leans over to connect mouths with him and they go at it roughly, tongues, teeth and lips clash together hotly. Louis moans into Harry’s mouth when the boy decides to place a light but firm smack to the flesh of his ass.

   “Again,” He mutters. Harry groans deep in his chest and brings his hand down again, harder this time. Louis sighs and wiggles his bum back. Harry repeats the motion a few times until Louis is panting and rolling his body in ways he knows drives his boyfriend crazy. Eventually, Harry pulls back and taps his chest.

   “Come here,” He says. “I want to eat you out.”

   And that just about knocks the breath out of Louis.

   “But,” Harry cuts his movements off. “Show me your toys first.”

   Louis whimpers and rocks his hips back and forth, grinding down on Harry’s cock with need. Harry catches his wrist, even though it feels so good.

   “Stop,” He demands, practically growling. “Show. Me.”

   Louis makes a disgruntled noise, but obeys, climbing over the edge and reaching under the opposite bed, his whole body curving over it and Harry wants to bite every single flesh on him. The boy brings back a bag that Harry is pretty sure is meant for toiletries. He sets it on the bed and sheepishly blinks at Harry, who grins cheekily. The bag is black with pink flowers along the bottom, making him raise his eyebrows. Louis rolls his eyes.

   “It’s one of my sister’s, okay?”

   Harry just chuckles. He takes it from him and unzips it. His eyes widen as he looks inside.

   “Holy hell, Lou, have you been using all of these?”

   “Not all of them,” Louis answers and points out a little purple thing no bigger than Harry’s thumb. It is a cordless device but comes with a remote. It has a slight crevice at the bottom for him to slip his finger into.

   “Well, I guess we better put it to use, then,” He grins wickedly and pats his chest after taking the toy out of the bag. Louis lets out a shaky breath as he turns around and back up so he straddles Harry’s waist.

   Harry gets to work immediately, spreading his cheeks and latching onto the puckered hole in front of him. Louis gasps and rocks his hips into the sudden pleasure. Harry lashes his tongue over him repeatedly, dipping the tip of it inside. He massages Louis’ bum and spreads him out further to fit the length of his tongue deeper, fucking him with it. He grabs hold of his hips and pulls him back onto his tongue. He then pauses and proceeds to rub his swollen lips over the boy’s sensitive taint, causing him to blow out his breath and clench his hands into the sheets.

   “Harry,” He stutters and places his palms on Harry’s chest instead, clawing at his skin. The boy under him bucks his hips, hard cock bouncing against his abdomen. Louis bends down to capture his tip in his mouth, suckling on it lightly, just to occupy himself as Harry works behind him.

   Soon, he feels a slick finger press against his entrance and he holds his breath as it slides inside slowly. Harry pumps it in and crooks it on the way out. He feels Louis’ breath hitch over the tip of his cock as he pushes in another. This time, the cold, smooth edge of Harry’s ring catches on the edge and it makes Louis’ hips jerk as he lets out a weak moan. The position is starting to get uncomfortable for Harry since it forces him to bend his wrist awkwardly so he retracts his fingers, much to Louis’ displeasure, but he hitches himself up quickly, settling his back against the headboard. He adds more lube to his fingers and slides two back in. He scissors them, stretching his rim and trying to soften it up as he nudges a third finger inside. Louis cants his hips into the motions, biting down over Harry’s knee.

   “Yes,” He mumbles against Harry’s skin, fucking himself back on his fingers and moaning every time one of Harry’s rings catches on his rim. Louis digs his nails into Harry’s thighs, causing the boy to pump his fingers faster and stretch them wider. Louis’ breathing is laboured and Harry knows he’s close so he pulls his fingers out again and slips the small bullet-sized vibe onto the tip of his middle finger. He picks up the remote and holds it between Louis’ left cheek and his palm. He inches two fingers inside and he can feel Louis squirm at the unknown object pushing into him. It is cold with slick lube and is rubbery smooth against his walls.

   Harry searches for Louis’ sweet spot and he knows he’s found it when his hips buck. He grins and rubs over it teasingly slow and when Louis is crying out softly into the sheets, he pushes down on the button of the remote and Louis screams. Harry alternates between slow, wide prods and tight circles. Louis’ back arches over and over again, thighs trembling. Harry turns the vibrations up to the next level. Louis’ small hands curl around Harry’s ankles. Tiny droplets of sweat roll down his spine and pool in the curves and dimples of his lower back. Harry eases up the pressure on his prostate and simply drags the vibe over Louis’ inner walls and another bout of sobs wrack Louis’ body as he comes for the second time. The sounds coming from Louis are making Harry so hard, he bucks up so his cock continuously grazes Louis’ abdomen.

   The boy’s body slumps over Harry’s legs and he twitches a bit when he pulls his fingers out, turning the vibe off. He wipes his fingers off onto the sheets and runs his open palms over Louis’ back, soothing his heated skin. Louis pushes into the touch.

   Harry coos at him and helps turn him over and let him settle against the soft pillows. He gasps when he sees Louis’ face. His skin is flushed deeply and his eyelashes are dark and wet with tears. The tips of his fringe are pasted to his forehead with sweat. His lips are bitten red and swollen. Harry caresses his cheekbones.

   “Baby,” He murmurs. “You did so well for me.”

   Louis’ hands flutter up to card through Harry’s hair, tugging him in for a kiss. “I want you to fuck me,” He mumbles into his mouth. Harry groans.

   “You think you can come again?”

   Louis bites his lips and nods, wrapping his quivering legs around his waist. “Please.”

   “Okay, okay, shit,” Harry scrambles for the lube. He squeezes out a dollop in his hand and slicks himself up. He holds Louis’ side with one hand as he guides himself inside with the other. He closes his eyes in pleasure as he feels Louis swallow him up inch by inch.

   Louis whimpers a bit from the overstimulation, but he tosses his head back when Harry sets his hands over his ribs and presses down. He gasps and arches his spine when Harry’s pelvis is fully settled against the backs of his thighs.

   “Fuck,” He mutters and writhes, feeling so full. Harry tightens his grip, sliding out slowly and rocking back in. He does this a few more times, for the sole purpose of teasing his boyfriend, but when Louis is clenching his hands and breathing hard and tensing up, he wants to take it up a notch.

   He quickens his pace, slamming in and out. He leans over and nuzzles into Louis’ shoulder, sucking on his damp skin. He places his hands on the outside of Louis’ thighs, pumping his body forward. The headboard is knocking against the wall, probably keeping the neighbors up, but neither of them care.

   “Harry,” Louis says, eyes rolling back into his head. His hips come up to meet him, thrust by thrust. “Harry.”

   “Come on, baby,” Harry says softly and slips his arms underneath Louis’ waist, pulling him into his lap. He rests back, legs bent. Louis just slumps forward in his arms, tucking his face into the side of his neck. Harry pushes his hips down into his own and Louis cries out against his skin. He scrambles for purchase as Harry keeps up the circular movements of his pelvis, tip just narrowly missing his prostate.

   “Good?” He asks, voice deep and slow right near the trembling boy’s ear.

   “So deep,” Louis whines and fucks down onto Harry’s cock desperately.

   “Yeah,” Harry says quietly, looking at the way Louis twists his torso and throws his head back in pleasure. “You’re taking me so well.”

   Harry hefts him up a bit, holding him under his thighs and then shoves in. He stays deep and fucks him with short, quick stabs straight to his prostate. Louis moans loudly into Harry’s neck, fisting his curls and tugging hard, exposing the length of his throat. He bites down on him and soothes the mark with his tongue.

   His whimpers and tiny cries are enough to tell Harry that he is so close so he reaches around him and presses down on the remote of the vibe once again. He can hear the small buzzing noise and picks up the device in his palm. While having an arm around Louis’ waist, rocking him gently in his lap, just to keep him right on the edge, he pinches the bullet between his thumb and pointer finger and brings it to Louis’ rim, circling it.

“Ah!” Louis tenses up fully and his body twitches as he comes in white ribbons up to his collarbones. Harry lays him back against the soft pillows and fucks him through his orgasm. Louis is shouting out Harry’s name over and over, voice wrecked and tears rolling down his cheeks. Harry grunts and bites down just under the boy’s jaw.

   “Uh, fuck, yes,” He moans into his ear and his movements stutter as he releases. When he’s at the top of his peak, Louis is aware enough that he can reach up and pull harshly at Harry’s hair, causing the boy to come harder.

   When they’ve come down from their highs, their legs are tangled together and Harry is slumped over Louis’ chest while the smaller boy softly draws patterns into his scalp.

   “Finally,” Harry mutters into his neck, back muscles rippling as he laughs, printing the sound into his skin.

   Louis rubs his shoulders. “It was worth the wait. That was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

   “I’m just that good,” Harry says, grinning wickedly and licking a stripe along the length of his throat playfully. Louis hums and presses his parted lips to Harry’s forehead, keeping them there. They fall asleep like that.

   In the morning, they wake up to Niall screeching, “Why the hell are you in my bed?”

***

The office is teeming with people. The new interns have arrived. They are excitedly chattering away and oh, if they only knew the challenges ahead of them.

   This time, the assist team is made up of Liam, Ashton, Luke, Calum, Harry and Louis.

   Let the games begin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As I always say, thank you so much for reading, it means a lot. comments and kudos are always welcome XD  
> Tumblr: Support-the-ships  
> Come talk to me if you want! Cheers <3


End file.
